


Monster(s)

by 5ofSpades



Series: TFA short fills [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bantha Sacrifice, Body Horror, Body Modification, Community: tfa_kink, Dead Leia, Demotion Hux, Disembodied Head Kylo Ren, Fluff, Giant Squid Kylo Ren, Illustrated, Immortal Kylo Ren, M/M, Many Execution Attempts, Monster Kylo Ren, Promotion Hux, Tentacles, Virgin Bantha Sacrifice?, Virgin Sacrifice, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hux/Kylo: monster!kylo, body modification, body shame</p><p>Kylo's final training apparently included some heavy body modification and a whole lot of weird Sith magic - now he actually has reasons to hide beneath his armour, though even then it's obvious he's changed, become larger and stranger.</p><p>When he's sent back to the Finalizer he avoids Hux, fearing the inevitable rejection and disgust.</p><p>-- --</p><p>A fluffy love story:<br/>In which Hux changed from Colonel to General to Colonel and then back to General again.<br/>And Kylo Ren was simply changed so that the exterior now matched the interior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hux/Kylo: monster!kylo, body modification, body shame
> 
> Kylo's final training apparently included some heavy body modification and a whole lot of weird Sith magic - now he actually has reasons to hide beneath his armour, though even then it's obvious he's changed, become larger and stranger.
> 
> When he's sent back to the Finalizer he avoids Hux, fearing the inevitable rejection and disgust.
> 
> Let me throw too many suggestions at you  
> \- Kylo's definitely inhuman now - muscles thicker and limbs longer, fingers ending in claws, bony protrusions along his spine, mouth splitting his cheeks and filled with fangs and an obscenely long tongue, body partially covered in scales and strange sigils, black bodily fluids, etc  
> \- weird cock - much bigger and downright freaky (ridged/has a knot/prehensile/???), sitting over massively bulging testicles (maybe a cunt too?)  
> \- cybernetics reinforcing and replacing parts of him  
> \- if Hux is disgusted by all this it's only at first

**

He should be grateful. He should be pleased. After all, his master had made him more powerful than ever before, had he not?

**

When Hux was still a very young Colonel, he met a boy who hid. He shied away from the company of Troopers and young Officers alike, and hid his spotted face under a cowl. His larger than usual ears were covered carefully with a mass of dark hair.

The boy had no solid sense of self, no direction, no inner order. The boy was softer than anything the Academies had churned out, soft as unmolded clay. And as Hux peeled away the hood and combed aside the hair, he realized the boy really was quite shy and inexperienced. A novelty and excitement for Hux. How unfortunate, that this fresh clay was not Hux’s to mold, but the property of a greater (more terrifying) man.

As Hux climbed the ranks, the boy climbed too, in his own way, up his own strange mystical ladder. By the time Hux became General, the boy, now a man, became a loud and seemingly confident creature. Sure he wore a mask all the time now, but unlike before, the man no longer hid. Instead he stomped and bellowed and openly challenged the world.

How ironic then, now that Hux had fallen back to the rank of Colonel, the man also fell back to his old habit of hiding as well. When Hux hailed the man, both of them finally alone in a corridor, the latter fled, dragging his dark robes behind him.

**

The boy became a monster before he became a man.

Hux still remembered the black robes soaked in red, the feral eyes, and the wolf’s teeth stained with a slain Knight’s blood. How nicely it had all cleaned up after, in the communal showers, to present what someone would call a striking Prince, and others a gangly and awkward young man. The young man had smiled at a newly promoted Major General Hux then, and boasted of his new title, the Master of the Knights of Ren. The smile, so unguarded and genuine, had made the odd striking awkward face bright and handsome. But Hux knew better, he recognized a monster inside a man’s skin. See Hux, there stood your own vicious kin.

**

When Colonel Hux finally managed to corner Kylo Ren in a supply closet on his own off-shift (difficult feat, given the evasive nature of the man, and the thankless schedules of a low ranked and disgraced grunt), he realized now finally the exterior matched the interior.

The man whose robes he was holding in his own pale fist had been tall and broad before, now he was hulking. Gone was the familiar sullen voice, now strange and rumbling even without a voice synthesizer. Gone were the large and knobby hands, now grotesque and dark and tipped with claws peeking from under ragged sleeves. And the full plush lips, those lips that Hux had sampled so many times before, that had also so eagerly sampled Hux’s own thin bloodless lips in return, became the edges of an open wound slicing wide across the deathly pale face, wider than any human mouth should ever be.

When Hux reach up to thumb those lips open, he withdrew his hand with a hiss the same time the man shrank back even further into the wall. There was a cut on Hux’s finger. It was bleeding.

Hux frowned and reached up again, despite the man’s silent protests. When he took a hold of that strong jaw and forced it open, he saw rows of shark-sharp teeth, each one serrated and pearly white.

What a cruel master Snoke was, to drag his pupil’s inner deformities into the light? What a demanding master the Force was, to require such a price?

The expressive dark eyes, now impossibly darker than before and speckled with red, were still just as expressive though. They peered at Hux from under dark fringes, ashamed and frightened.

“Are you avoiding me now, now that I am of such a lowly rank, Lord Ren?” Hux asked, and reached to peck those monster’s lips with a quick kiss and gentle nip.

**

Men shied away from Ben Solo. He was an awkward and graceless, tactless child. His tantrums were implacable.

Men shied away from the Master of the Knights of Ren before. He was violent and quick to enrage. His self-control and regard for others’ lives nearly non-existent.

Men shied away from the Master of the Knights of Ren now, the Lord Ren who was a master at meditation, an expert at controlling the Force and controlling the self. For it was a monster.

**

High Colonel Hux derided his fearful peers and gormless superiors. He took the tip of one of Ren’s tentacles into his mouth, and suggested many other uses for the new appendages.

Kylo flushed faintly pink atop Hux. He leaned down and licked tentatively at Hux’s face with his wet forked tongue, mindful of the rows of teeth. He had been violent, he had been dismissive, he had been selfish and looked down on Hux before. This pale sycophant, this paper-pusher who had never been directly dirtied by the blood he’d spilt, this mere mortal who had dared claim himself equal to the scion of Darth Vader, this man who was only good for a quick release of lust. How ironic that now Hux was the only human contact Kylo had left. The only person who could bear to look him in the face, stare him in the eyes, and touch him on his ashen flesh. The only person who whispered encouragements and endearments in his ears, who somehow could still stomach to join him in his cold bed.

Hux moaned as one of the slicked tentacles entered him, while Ren panted and rutted against his stomach, the Knight’s erect penis now too large and strangely formed to fit any human partner. Hux let himself sink fully into the plush pillows and grass-worm silk sheets. The Master Knight’s bed was so much more comfortable than his own shared bunk. And the Master himself had finally matured somewhat into a grown man (monster, a monster just like Hux).

**

Lieutenant General Hux left the Finalizer behind for his new assignment on his new Star Destroyer. Not as grand as the Finalizer, but she was still a shiny thing of beauty and destruction, a testament of the First Order’s industrial strength, something worthy to fall in love with.

Kylo Ren wailed inhuman wails in his sleep. Ever since he was born bathed in the blood of young future Jedi Knights, he had never been apart from Hux for more than a few months at a time. How dared he! How dared he abandon him in pursuit of his own career! Of course Kylo was no longer good enough. Kylo (Ben) was never good enough. Never good enough for anything!

The wails echoed in the corridors, long emptied as officers and staff alike had long ago requested to be quartered away from the fearsome and disgusting beast.

**

Just as there were Monsters, there were Monster hunters. Heroes who were brave and resourceful and unafraid.

**

When incremental electrical shocks failed, poisons were tried.

When the myriad of poisons collected from many worlds failed, hanging was tried.

When the ropes broke instead of the neck, the men and women of justice deliberated.

Decapitate it?  
Quarter it?  
Drown it?  
Burn it?  
Bury it?

Whatever shall we do, to do away with this monster? This fatherless, motherless thing?

**

All was quiet, all was dark. Kylo Ren’s head lay in a sealed box, encased in ferroconcrete, buried under layers of soil and rock.

The head had spat out all its curses, screamed all its screams, and cried all its tears. Now it silently begged the Force to take it back in its waking moments. Did the Force not birth its grandfather? Did the Force not send forth its line into the world as its favorite? Why would it not take it back? Why would it not grant it peace? Had it not toiled enough? Suffered enough? It had once thought its life was lonely. But this isolation and smothering calm had showed it what true loneliness meant.

In its delirium the head of the beast remembered faces. A woman strict and regal, a man roguish and dashing, a Master of the light, and a girl bright as the desert sun. And it swore it could hear a voice, with its well-practiced accent and well-hidden mockeries, without other men’s usual biases and fears.

“Ah, here you are. I was afraid I had to be content with a headless body for a while. Not that your head is of much use, to have fallen for a simple trap like that. Just be glad I still find your hair pretty,” the voice said.

And the light was blinding. And the man’s hair was red like fire, haloed by the pale winter sun.

**

The flagship’s original name was something much more dignified. But most people called it the Architeuthis Dux now, first in attempted mockery to cover up their fear, later in outright terror. It sailed across the ocean of space, like a strange giant predator of the deep, greedily grasping, rending, taking.

And the High General Starkiller now also had another name: The Handler.

People whispered of how Starkiller had scourged worlds searching for the pieces of his monster. How he had sewed the beast back together, almost sickeningly lovingly in a dark ritual with a sacrifice of thousands of virgins (or banthas, or virgin banthas. The stories got stranger as the storytellers got drunker).

Now the beast, with its original master dead and lost, curled at his Handler’s feet, ever ready to strike, to defend and attack. Perfectly feral. Perfectly tamed.

**

“Why did you come to find me? Snoke was dead. The First Order was almost fully in your grasp. You don’t need me. Not really. And you’ve never cared for the Force.”

“I suppose I was a bit lonely.”

So said Hux as he absently played with one of his fellow monster’s shiny black tentacles.

The rest of the tentacles wiggled happily as Kylo Ren hid his blush behind his nest of bed hair.

**


End file.
